Lockdown
by Ilovejolly16
Summary: Six teenagers trapped in a highschool fighting the ultimate battle of survival. It isnt a drill, it isnt a prank. But answer me this. How long could you survive in a Lockdown? Fax.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface **_

_**Things like this just don't happen in real life. One moment you are doing maths, considering committing suicide and then suddenly, the risk of dying isn't just a thought... its reality. **_

_**The moment that alarm sounded, the whole world just stopped. Everything froze in its place, leaving you as the only liveable thing. **_

_**I'm not going to lie. I wasn't strong. I was weak and alone. I was scared and I just wanted to be anywhere but at that school. **_

_**I wish it turned out differently. But, I guess it turned out the way it did for a reason. **_

_**A reason I will never forget. **_

"Max? Come on get up sweetie, you'll be late to school."

I groaned loudly as my mother's words registered my ears, yet made no movement to get up. She shook me lightly before walking over to the window and opened the curtains, resulting to the bright morning light pour into my room. I cringed and pulled the blanket above my eyes as the bright light burned my eyes.

I really hate mornings.

"Max!" I sighed deeply before peeling the last of my blankets off of my body and move towards my closet. I pulled my cheerleading uniform out of the closet and threw it on in a flourish. I quickly tied my dirty blonde hair up into a messy bun before making my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowel before hastily grabbing my school bag and heading towards the door.

"Bye mum!" I yelled before closing the door behind me and racing towards the school bus which was parked across the road.

I hurried across the road and up the buses stairs "Morning." I smiled to the bus driver in a polite manner despite how annoyed I was to be going to school.

"Morning." He grumbled back. I ignored his unpleasant tone and made my way to the back of the bus to where my other friends were sitting. The bus started to drive as I made my way down the rows of seat. I grabbed onto the chairs for support as the bus stumbled down the road, throwing me sideways as I still attempted to get down the back.

"Hey max!" Matilda yelled from where she sat and waved. Momentarily forgetting about the rocking motions from the bus, I let go of the seats safety and waved back. In the same instant, a large jolt sent me flying sideways into one of the occupied seats, making me fall backwards, straight into a strangers lap.

"Why hello there, nice of you to drop by." A low voice flirted back at me as he looked down at my body lying on top of his. I quickly jumped off of him, mortified that I just fell on top of the schools sleazebag.

"Where you going?" he reached out to pull me back down. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't you EVER touch me again." I growled at him in fury. His eyes widened in fear at my sudden change in mood. I let go of his arm and turned around making my way to the group of girls laughing up the back.

I sat down in the seat by the window next to Matilda. She looked at me, obviously trying hard not to laugh at what just happened.

"So, Max." She began, biting her lip to keep herself from collapsing in a fit of giggles.

I turned towards her and glared. "Shut up." She let out a small laugh before turning to her left and talking to another girl. I sighed; well this is a great start to a new day. I don't know how I can survive till three-thirty. It is definitely going to be an effort to get through.

I turned my attention to the outside world. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the kids outside were laughing. In other words, the world was mocking me.

The bus started to slow as we began to pull into the next bus stop. As we slowly drew to a halt, my eyes ran over a boy leaning against the bus shelter waiting for the bus to steady itself. I didn't recognise this boy at all. It's as though I've never see him in my life. If I did, I would definitely remember him.

He fit all the categories. Tall? Check. Handsome? Hells yeah! Personality? Unknown, but it seems dark and mysterious, major turn on. Eyes? So dark I could drown in them. And for the record, I totally would if I had the chance. Body? ... Indescribable. This boy is a perfect ten. Why have I never noticed him before? As my mind babbled in pointless thoughts, his eyes suddenly glazed over mine, holding contact for a few moments. I blushed deeply before looking away shyly. From the corner of my eye, I swear I saw him crack a smile. Who am I kidding? I bet he gets this kind of behaviour from girls every day. I'm just a girl on the bus. The door swung open, sending a sweep of warm air into the bus, filling it with the sweet scent of the summertime. Just as perfectly as he had been standing, the mysterious boy entered the bus with graceful steps. You could practically hear all the girls gasp at the mere sight of him. I'm not surprised; he can definitely be considered a god. But I'm not going to be like all the other girls. I have made a decision to not fall at this baffling guys feet and beg him to love me. No, unlike the other girls, I have some dignity.

I watched as he walked down the small aisle and took a seat three rows in front of me.

Not that I wasted my time counting or anything...

Why am I watching him? What did I just vow not to do? Really, I have no self control whatsoever.

"Max?" Matilda tapped my shoulder, interrupting my vast babble currently taking place in my head. I looked up at her standing figure and raised my eyebrows.

"We are at school." She said pointing towards the brick building sitting in front of us.

"Right." I grabbed my bag and followed Matilda off the bus.

"So, excited for another day at school?" she chirped happily. I gave her a sarcastic grin.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be stuck in this hell-hole?"

She sighed at my lack of enthusiasm. "Come on, Max. It really isn't that bad."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Isn't that bad? Isn't that bad? Watching gossip girl isn't that bad. Eating raw fish isn't that bad. Sleeping in on weekends isn't that bad. Going to school is very, very bad. Its complete torture."

She rolled her eyes, "Max, you're over exaggerating."

I shrugged my shoulders as we neared the doors leading into the school building.

"Maybe I am. But who knows, my views may change if something interesting happens today."

And boy did something happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two **_

This school is so typical. It's as if it was pulled out from some cheesy teenage flick and put smack bam in the middle of my life. It's got all the clichés going for itself.

Jocks stuffing the geeks in lockers, the glee club huddled in a circle practicing their vocal chords, the try-hard wannabes staring at themselves in the mirrors fixing their hair and make-up, the nerds quickly finishing their last pieces of homework before class.  
And then there are the normals. I can't tell you how much I envy them.  
They are just so lucky to be able to live life without having to keep high standards. I wish I was one of them. I'm not cut out to be a head cheerleader. Heck, I'm not even cut out to be a normal one.

I'm not preppy or insanely happy. I can't stand watching my weight and eating absolutely nothing. These girls are crazy! If I had the chance I would happily scoff down a bucket of cookies and not give a shit about the changes to my body. I hate getting so much attention from all the jocks and sleazebags. Believe me, if I could throw a punch at those bastards I would.  
But nope, I have a rep to up hold as the perkiest girl in the school! Lucky me. It's always been a charade for me, and I'm sick of it. So, in the great time of need, I have decided to do the lowest point for a cheerleader.

I have turned pessimistic.

Pfft, no shit Sherlock.

Even the dumbest kid in school could pick that up.

"Hey max!" a snide voice called from behind me. Great. I turned around and sure enough stood the wicked red of the west and her small posse twirling their hair around their fingers.

"Liss!" I said putting on a completely fake excited tone which she seemed to buy. Hmm maybe I should hang out with those drama kids, looks as though I am quite a believable actress. She gave me a tight hug before letting go and taking a step back.

"So, did you see the new boy? So, bloody hot. He can take a ride with me any day if you know what I mean." She said with a giggle. I laughed as well in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh Lissa, you always have been easy haven't you?" I gave her a cute smile before turning on my heel and walking towards my locker. She huffed, and followed after me.

"You're just jealous I get more boys then you." She snapped, flicking her vibrant red hair behind her bony shoulders. I opened my locker and laughed.

"You are so right Lissa! I really am jealous of you. I so wish I was the school slut that potentially had Gonorrhea and other sexual diseases." I said giving her a little clap.

Her face turned bright red at my humorous comment. Ha, if she goes any redder she will quite literally turn into a red tomato.

"Well, it's better to get diseases and have experience then be labelled the school virgin." She replied in a harsh tone. I grabbed the few science books out of my locker and slammed the door shut. She smiled at my mood change, obviously thinking she had won this little spat of ours.

"Lissa, what class do you have now?"

She looked taken aback from my random question. "Uh health." Oh man this is perfect.

"A little advice for you sweetie, pay attention. You really need the information." I patted her sympathetically on the back and walked down the crowded hallway to the science room.

I entered the science building with high spirits, despite the fact I have science, my mood has indeed lightened. I walked down the rows of tables and took my usual seat next to Matilda. I sat down and sighed. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

I grinned. "What's got red hair and a low IQ?"

She laughed and gave a small nod. "I see you had one of your daily spats with Lissa then?"

"I sure did, and like always, I won."I said pretending to flick back my hair like Lissa so often does.

Just then our teacher came strolling in and began class.

"Alright class, today I have something special planned for us. We get to learn about atoms!" the class stared blankly at the teacher. I like Mr Wood and all, but his idea of fun is…not.

"Come on people! This stuff is exciting!" he said totally enthused about the idea of spending three weeks talking about the periodic table.

If he is going to go on about the importance of atoms, I'm so out of here. I raised my hand and cleared my throat loud enough for Mr Wood to hear me from the front of the class.

He looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows. "Yes Max?"

I gave him a small smile. "May I please go to the toilet? It's an emergency."

The class started to giggle as Mr Woods face started to pale. "Sure, g-go a-ahead." He stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. I stood up and walked out of class in a hurry. The sooner I'm out, the sooner the better. Bless us girls for having problems.

I pulled my iPod out of my cardigan and started to casually walk down the dimly lit hallway, swaying to the sounds of Joe Brooks.

_If I could be your superman, I'd fly you to the stars and back again. 'cause every time you touched my hand, you feel my powers running through your veins. But I can only write this song, and tell you that I'm not that strong._

"Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am." I sang the last sentence as I rounded the corner and ran straight into...uh, what do you know? The new boy. What a surprise.

"Ow, watch where your goi-"I started to yell when his hand closed over my mouth, forcing me to shut up. I struggled to get him off but he tightened a hand around my waist to stop me.

"Shhh…" He said looking behind him. I kept struggling against his grip, but nothing could break it. Damn, I officially hate strong boys.

"Would you just stop for a second?" he said in a harsher tone then before. I stopped struggling and glared at him which he didn't respond to in any way. After a few minutes he loosened his grip which I took advantage of. I pulled out of his arms and pushed him hard, making him stumble backwards.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded. I could feel anger boiling up inside of me.

He stared at me intently for a second before grinning. "You're that girl on the bus, aren't you?"

As soon as those words left his mouth I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Um, no. I don't know what you're talking about." I said blankly trying to defend the little dignity I had left.

"Yes you are! You're the girl that was checking me out." He said becoming a little too smug for my liking.

"I wasn't checking you out! I was…" What can I possibly say I was doing? "Looking at the pole that you were leaning on." I finished simply. Wow, great comeback Max. You are such an idiot.

"You were checking out the pole?"He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, it's a very nice pole."

"Right. Well, it's a shame you were checking out the pole. If you payed notice to me, you would have seen me looking back." He put on a smug smile. I laughed lightly at his flirting.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are flirting with me."

"Your very observant." He chuckled. I flashed a grin. "So I've been told."

He grinned again. "What's your name?"

"Max. And you? Or should I still call you new boy?"

"It's Fang." He answered. I raised my eyebrows. "Fang?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I use to bite people a lot when I was little."

We stood there for a few moments in a light chatter before I realised how long I have been gone for.

"Well, I should probably get back to class." I sighed sadly; I really didn't want to go back there.

"Yeah, me too." He replied in the same disappointing tone as me. I wonder why he didnt want to leave.

Out of nowhere, a high pitch beeping noise echoed throughout the hallways, sending a chill down my spine.

"What is that horrible noise?" I asked covering my ears to keep my ear drums from exploding.

"What does three alarms mean?" Fang asked surprisingly calm.

"I don't know! Umm, let me think." First day of school, what was it they told us in emergencies?

"One bell, Strong weather. Two bells, fire. And three bells…" I stopped talking as fear took over me. My eyes widened as I realised what was happening.

"Three bells, armed intruder."I whispered. I turned towards Fang in shock.

"We're in a lockdown."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

It's funny how a word can frighten you so much, that you have no control over your body. You ask it to move, it doesn't. You ask it to breathe, it doesn't. You ask your body to do anything to help you in a situation, but it does nothing.

That one little word.

_Lockdown_

_Lockdown_

_Lockdown_

It just plays in your head like a horrible song. You hate it so much that it becomes all you can think about.

It's kind of pointless really, what they teach you to do if there is any reason for a lockdown. Because, when it comes down to it, we don't know what is going to happen. Humans are weird things. We can't plan how our bodies will react to that siren, which by the way I think is way to piercing and would probably knock someone out with its high pitch ringing.

It sounds like someone is clawing their nails down a chalk board.

I wonder what the person who discovered the noise was actually doing.

I bet it was something sexual.

Ha, I find it funny how in the most dangerous situations I have been put through; I still manage to make up dirty scenarios in my head.

I seriously hope we don't have any mind readers at this school. If we do, well there goes my rep as the innocent child.

"Max! Wake up. We need to get out of here!"

Pfft, I am awake you idiot. You just can't see me because its dark in here for the high pitch ringing of the alarm broke the lights hence turning the lights off. Jeeze.

"Can you hear me, Max?"

Yes, can you hear me?

"Shit, this cannot be happening. Why did she choose to pass out now?"

I'm standing right here!

"Sorry, Max. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Okay, now I'm scared.

The weirdest thing happened next. Well, besides the fact our school is in lockdown, I mean that is pretty weird. But I felt my body become limp and weightless, like someone was carrying me. But, I'm still standing. On the ground. Not moving my limbs at all.

There is only one explanation for this...that I can think of.

I must be dead.

But then, how can I still hear and think? Maybe I'm a ghost...

I could go haunt Lissa and ruin her life until she cries for mercy.

Ohhh yeah.

Suddenly, my thoughts of getting revenge from Lissa were shattered as I heard a rattle. It sounds like...a doorknob? As if someone is trying to open a door, but the doorknob is being stubborn. Or whoever is trying to open it is a dumbass and thinks he can open a locked door.

Well good luck I say.

It rattled again. It sounds as though it is in front of me. But, it's so dark I can't see a thing. I reached out in front of me; grabbing the air to find what I thought was a door. What the hell am I doing? Why would there be a door in my deathbed?

I just need to face the fact that I will not be returning back to the lockdown and will never see my family and friends ever again. I won't be able to torment lissa and see the hatred play across her face. I won't be able to flirt with that really cute guy at the cinemas ever again. I won't be able to eat solid food ever again either.

I need to get out of here. I lunged at whatever was around me.

Air. That's all that was there.

After about thirty seconds of me frantically dancing around grabbing anything I could get my hands on, I was about to give up. But just as I was about to, my hand grasped something cold. Metal, is my best guess.

I twisted it. It followed my motion.

My heart started racing as I felt the knob turn under my grip.

I'm getting out of here!

It clicked open as a burst of light flooded my eyes. I was shocked to see what was in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched at Fang as I pushed him off of me.

"Saving your ungrateful life that's what." He snapped, moving further away from me as the room would let him.

"How? By raping me? I'm sorry; I thought you were trying to preserve my life."

"You weren't breathing! I was giving you mouth to mouth resuscitation. But now, I'm wondering whether I made the right decision."

My mouth fell open at his words. And to think, I actually started to like him.

"Well then, let me make this easier for you shall I?" I picked myself off the ground and made my way towards the door sitting behind Fangs confused figure.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching me carefully.

"Well, I just thought if you regret saving me then for your sake I may as well just walk outside and go look for the armed intruder."

I rested my hand on the door knob and glared at fang in an "I will go out there" kind of look. He shook his head at me.

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?"

I laughed at his words. "Why on earth should I thank you? Thank you so much for regretting to save me. Thank you so much for taking advantage of an unconscious girl as she lies unaware to what you are doing. Any of these work for you?"

He stood up angrily. "Okay, I did not take advantage of you in anyway. It may have seem that way to you because let's face it, your delusional. And to even think I would go for someone like you? A snobby ungrateful bitch that only cares about herself. I'm sorry if I offend you that I have higher standards then you but you can only expect that from a cheerleader."

Anger boiled up inside of me as he threw horrible words at me. Okay, I knew I should have thanked him for "saving" me, but really after being called an ungrateful bitch? Well, there goes his thank you.

"You are such a jerk! I knew you couldn't possibly one of the normal guys who don't screw woman around. You're just like them. You follow the crowed. You're not different at all. You're such a... sheep!"

He raised his eyebrows in humour. "A sheep? That really hurt Max, that really hurt."

I opened my mouth to save my dignity with some witty remark, when we heard the doorknob shake. We jumped back from the door in fright, unsure of what to do. My body was frozen. My heart was slamming against my chest in a fast rhythm. This was it. We are done for. And to think, my last ever comeback on earth was calling someone a sheep. Top job Max.

The door slowly creaked open, making an intense and eerie atmosphere.

I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. But I couldn't do anything.

Besides watch that door.

* * *

_Ha, after reading all that I realized something. I used doorknobs a lot in the chapter. _

_Well they are very handy inventions. _

_And should be praised more often._

_I have decided to dedicate this chapter to all those doorknobs out there who make opening doors easier for us..._

_Unless you're in this situation..._

_Then that's not very nice._

_Reviews would be lovely._

_Maddie_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

It felt as though time stood still, dragging out the seconds like in a horror film where the killer finally gets revenge on those stupid teenagers that dumbly run into a room with only one door.

...Just like we did.

If it weren't for the fear that has frozen my limbs from moving, I probably would have wrapped my hands around Fangs neck and gagged him to death.

Well, I'm sure whoever opens the door will do a good enough job of it anyway.

I swallowed hard as I watched the door swing open slowly, letting little light seep through the crack casting shadows to dance across the room. Without realising, I reached over and gripped Fangs hand for support.

Moral support...nothing more.

This could possibly be the last few seconds I have to live. I don't want my tomb stone to say

"Max Ride died alone." Even if it means going against my vows to never touch a newbie. No matter how hot, dark, mysterious or sexy they are...with a few exceptions.

Like musicians. Or in this particular case Fang.

My breathing intensified quickly and my grip tightened on Fangs wrist.

"Max, I know you're scared and all," he whispered cringing in pain as I tightened my grip even more. "But if you don't loosen your grip, you will cut off my circulation system and kill me." I threw him a quick look. "What's your point?"

"Oh gosh you guys! I thought we were the only ones left! But now we have you, Max and...Well I don't know you, but it's nice to meet you. I mean it would have been nicer if we weren't in this situation but it's still nice..."

Both mine and fangs eyes flew to the doorway revealing a small girl standing still with her arms wailing about as a much taller boy covered her mouth with his hands.

"Thanks." I acknowledged him. He gave me a small smile before shutting the door quietly behind him.  
As I am head cheerleader at this school (bleh) I have the job to know every name of everyone in my year. I could easily identify these two. The tall strawberry- blonde was known as Iggy.  
Weird name, but I guess it did kind of suit him. We have music together and I have always found it so fascinating, watching him play instruments, his hands flying across the chords like he's been playing them for ages. I always thought being blind would bring some limitations, but he always seemed to prove me wrong.

And the girl, I've only spoken to her once and there was a reason it was only once. That girl does not know when to shut up. She needs some sort of mute button on her; it would make life so much easier. Her name is Nudge, I actually thought they called her nudge because it was the only way you could shut her up.

It doesn't work.

"You guys scared the shit out of us." Fang said lifting our hands for evidence. I quickly let go of his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, ignoring his comment.

"Sorry man, if we knew you were in there, we would've let you know it was us. But it's hectic out there, we have no idea where the intruder is, we just wanted to get somewhere safe before he found us." Iggy apologized staring straight at us. How he does that...

"Maybe he left?" I asked hopefully. Iggy shook his head sadly.

"He is definitely still here; we heard a shot about five minutes ago, somewhere close by. Hence why we came in here." Nudge piped in. My breath became heavy, he was actually shooting people.

"Wait a second; you said you thought we were the only ones left. How do you mean?" Fang asked straightening up from his sitting position on the floor. Iggy and nudge shared a glance I really, really didn't like the look of.

"Well, when we were running down the hallway to the library," Nudge said gesturing towards the room we were sitting in. I guess that answers my question of where we were and why I didn't recognise it. "We decided to quickly check some classrooms; you know to see if there were any teachers around." Nudge choked out the last couple of words before turning away from our intent stares. Iggy stepped forwards.

"When we checked the classrooms, they were either empty or the kids in there were...dead." he finished solemnly. This can't be true. It can't.

I shook my head from side to side and stood up. "No! They cannot be dead! They can't just die like that! This is reality, not some stingy horror film! You're lying, you're both lying." I accused them both. They stared at me sadly; knowing whatever they say will make me even crazier.

"Max..." Fang started but I shut him up with an icy glare. "Don't you "Max" me. I don't even know you, for all I know you could have killed all those people while I was passed out." I yelled angrily at him before storming off towards the neatly stacked bookshelves by the opposite wall. How can I trust any of these people anymore? For all I know, they could have planned this whole thing and acted like they had nothing to do with it.

You just never know with these people. I guess I'll just have to go with what my gut tells me.

And what does it tell me at the moment?

Don't trust anybody.

Not even myself.

_**So sorry of the shortness, but it is currently 2:14 am and I kind of want to, you know, sleep.**_

_**But I wanted to put something up.**_

_**So..yay?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

I threw my head back and sighed, infuriated by the lack of entertainment in this library. I mean sure I could read a book or go on one of the computers...but its way to risky to even stand let alone sit by a window for a long amount of time.

When I said, I hope something interesting happens today, I meant like the teachers spontaneously decide to go on strike, letting us out early or something nice like that. Not a crazed maniac saying "oh, let's go kill all the children and scare the shit out of the survivors."

Well, you did a heck of a job!

I actually wonder if there is anyone else alive... I mean, if we could survive, chances are someone else has. Possibly. Hopefully.

Oh god I hope Mattie is okay. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't. She is like a sister to me; I can't have her taken away from me. Not again.

"Max?" I whipped my head around the bookcase to find an uncertain looking Nudge sitting on the floor looking at me with wide eyes. God, I almost forgot how young she is and how much she has been through. I feel horrible about the way I've been acting towards these people. Well, almost all of them.

"Yeah?" I asked in the kindest tone I could possibly make given in this situation. She crawled out from behind the bookcase and took a seat next to me.

"I'm really sorry about what happened before. We didn't mean to be insensitive; we just thought you ought to know what we are in for." She said shuddering slightly. I don't blame her, it took all my might not to roll up into a ball and cry.

"It's alright." I patted nudges back awkwardly. Alright, so I'm not so good with these kinds of situations. Sue me.

"What are we actually going to do anyway" she asked in a quiet voice. I honestly don't know what to say. I mean, what can we do?

"There's not much we can do is there? I mean we can either stay and here and hope to god the intruder doesn't have a sudden urge to read a book, or try find a way out without...well, you know."

She nodded her head in understanding, obviously not liking either of the choices I had given her.

"You know, after years of watching prison break, I have a fair few ideas on how to get out of here." Iggy's voice piped up suddenly. He made his way towards us and plopped himself down on the ground.

"But...you're blind." Nudge pointed out confused. I am really glad she said that, I was wondering the same thing but I didn't want to say anything. I guess her big mouth comes in use sometimes.

"What's your point?"Iggy said looking directly at us, his stare scarcely accurate.

I rolled my eyes. Out of all the kids in the school I get stuck with the motor mouth and well, Iggy. The two continued to bicker, not even bothering to respond to my constant hushes. Iwill kill _myself_ if these two don't shut up.

"Guys, shut up." Fang interjected their conversation to a halt. He took a seat next to Iggy and sighed. "Okay, so first things first. Does anybody have a phone?" he looked at each and every one of us.

"Are you actually serious?" I huffed giving him a you-are-such-an-idiot look. "You don't think we have already thought of that?"

He shrugged. "Just making sure."

"Uh Max, I'm really, really afraid to tell you this but," Nudge reached into her pocket and pulled out her...phone. Well, there goes whatever dignity I had left. I looked over at Fang quickly to see he had a smug look plastered on his face. "Oh shut up Fang." I snapped.

"Oh sweet! Let's order a pizza."Iggy grabbed the phone quickly from Nudges hands and punched in the numbers that he had so clearly memorised.

"Iggy! Hang up we need to call the police." I argued, lunging towards him, only to be stopped by Fang pulling me back.

"What?" I yelled angrily at him.

"I'm hungry, pizza sounds good right now." I twisted out of his grip and ripped the phone out of Iggy's shaking hand.

"Sorry for bothering you, but we don't want a pizza." I threw an angry look in Iggy's direction, which he was to shocked to notice. Jeez, why is he overreacting to this? It's just a pizza.

"No worries, I wasn't going to give you one anyway you foolish children." A deep voice responded calmly. The bitterness of his words sent shivers down my spine. God, that's no way to get customers.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulous. This can't be the pizza place. I pulled the phone away from my ear and put it on loudspeaker so everyone could hear in.

"Iggy, who exactly did you call?" I said putting the phone in the middle of our circle. He looked at me and his face paled... If that's even possible. "I don't know… I thought I called the pizza place. But I got this creep instead."

"Let's just hang up, it probably some scrawny kid prank calling us for his enjoyment." Fang said reaching down to the phone so he could hang up. As much as I wanted to believe is was just an unsociable kid, I knew it was more than that.

"Oh, he called the right number alright. I just tapped into all the phones in this school before I came here so I could trace any students I missed for the killing. Smart eh? And now thanks to you and your imprudence, it's all a matter of finding you kids." The rough voice clarified. If I hadn't already, I'm pretty sure I just peed my pants a little. I swallowed hard, this is ridiculous, Fangs right, and it's just a prank caller. I hope. If it is, when I get out of here he is going to get a major arse whooping from me.

"Are you ready kids?" The gruff voice said making us frown in confusion.

"Ready for what?"Nudge hesitantly responded, unsure to whether she wanted to know.

"I want to play a game…"

"Eeep!" Nudge squealed as she grabbed the phone and hastily threw it out the now opened window.

"Why did you do that?" Fang asked, confused by her actions. She turned towards us and stared at us, wide eyed. "Are you joking? Everyone knows that's the line that puppet man uses before he brutally kills people in sick, sadistic ways in all the saw movies."

"Nudge, those movies aren't real." I said in the calmest voice I could use, these nerves are really getting to me; I'm seriously considering this Saw theory…

"Someone had to come up with these twisted ideas."

I sighed deeply and dropped my head in my hands. God, this whole being trapped in school is making us go crazy.

"Well, I'm glad Nudge did that. There is absolutely no way I will be sawing off any part of me to save you guys." Iggy, like the gracious man that he is replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Then again, some of us are naturally like that.…

**Heh bet that was a bit of a letdown.**

**Ah well. It was an update so... cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll to do better next time! _

_*hint* reviews kind of help._

_Enjoy! :D_

_Chapter 6_

"Snap!" Iggy yelled for the sixth time in a row as he dragged the pile of cards towards him with a grin spread across his face. I groaned. How could he have possibly have won again?

"That's it, I give up." Fang said throwing the rest of his cards on the ground and falling back on the floor.

"Agreed." Nudge said following his actions. I didn't even bother saying anything.

"You guys are just jealous that you suck at such an easy game." Iggy huffed. I rolled my eyes while unlocking my stiff position. I have no idea how long we had been playing snap for but to me, it felt like an eternity.

"I still don't understand how you of all people could possibly win. Are you sure you're blind?" I asked in a joking manner. He looked at me in a mock hurt.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such things." His hand flew to his chest to show how much I wounded him.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Fang said flicking me a glance. I smiled brightly

"Guys, I'm tired of sitting here and doing nothing while there is a psychopath roaming around. We need to do something!" Nudge blurted taking everyone off guard. My smile faltered as I listened to her suggestion. Well, I guess it was bound to come to this sooner or later. I looked over at Fang to see what he thought about it. He shrugged. Wow, he's a talker.

I sighed. "Any ideas?"

We sat in thought for a moment, deciding on what to do. The silence was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable; it gave me time to digest everything that was going on around us. For example, the fact that people are dead or possibly dying around us and we were sitting in the library playing snap. I feel like a horrible person.

"Well, first of all I think we should scout out the area. You know, check if there is anyone else alive." Fang said breaking the silence. I nodded my head in agreement. "Good idea, but seeing as the school is so big I think we should split up. Two people go to middle and senior school, while the other two check out primary."

"Okay, so who goes with whom?" Nudge asked swinging her head from person to person.

"Girls and boys?"

"I think it should actually be girl, boy." Fang put in.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you saying we girls are incapable of surviving without a boy present?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just thinking that you will be less vulnerable with a boy around. It's harder for guys when they have competition."

"Ohhh, so we are prizes now?" I asked my temper increasing by the second.

"What? No! What's with all this woman's rights thing going on! I'm just trying to be practical." Fang explained getting frustrated. I barked a laugh. "Practical? Is that what you like to refer sexism to?"

"I'm not trying to be sexist!"

"Well you're doing a shit job at that now aren't you?"

"Guys! Just shut up will you!" Nudge yelled throwing her arms between mine and Fangs bodies, trying to stop us before we started to get physically angry.

I stopped as Nudge said but kept and icy glare plastered on Fang, which he happily returned.

"You know, I think I'll go with Nudge to primary school." Iggy said slowly backing towards the door. I flicked my head around in his direction. "What?" But he had already dragged Nudge out the door and disappeared. I watched the door intently, hoping to god they would reappear and say it was all a joke.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me then." Fang said swinging back and forth on his heels awkwardly. I sent him a sarcastic look before pushing past him and making my way towards the door. I looked through the glass window, scanning the area to see if the coast was clear. I quietly opened the door and stuck my head out, looking down the hallway twice at each end. I motioned with one finger for Fang to follow me closely as I crept out of the library and into the shadows of the hallway.

I swallowed hard as we moved silently down the hallway towards the door leading into the cafeteria. My breath became heavy as we neared the door, the thought of reaching it but then the intruder pops out of nowhere and kills us was glued into my mind. Not really helping that's for sure.

I felt Fang breathing deeply behind me as I reached for the door, slowly creeping it open to get a better look. Nothing besides neatly stacked chairs and tables. I sighed in relief.

We quickly moved across the cafeteria careful as to not make any noise and headed to the back door leading towards the oval.

The cool night air blew into our face as we left the cafeteria and entered the darkness of the night. I scanned the area, looking for the best route possible leading towards the middle school like I've seen on so many T.V shows. And parents say T.V isn't educational. I turned towards Fang, whispering quietly.

"Okay, I say we follow the shadows across the oval, then we go under the bridge and jump across the creek using the rocks, from there we will use the back way around the middle area to check the classroom windows. Got it?"

Fang nodded his head vigorously before we slowly started to dart across the oval, blending into the shadows of the trees. We reached the start of the bridge in flurry and we slowed to a walk, careful not to step on any leaves or a sticks.

"Sorry about before." Fang said, catching me off guard. "I didn't mean to sound sexist."

"Yeah, I know." I replied softly, trying so hard to avoid stepping on the vegetation. "I guess we were pretty on edge about this whole thing that something just snapped."

We made our way to the edge of the creek and Fang took first leap. He hopped gracefully from rock to rock before landing softly on the other side.

I took a deep breath before following his lead. May I say I was actually pretty good myself, minus the few wobbles I had at the start. I hopped off the last rock, but kind of slipped on the landing, causing me to topple over. Thankfully, Fang reached out before I hit the ground. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming at how close I had nearly come to falling into the creek. That surely would have given us away. Fang pulled me back up by my waist, and planted my feet firmly back on the ground.

"Thanks." I breathed out heavily.

"No problem."

I stood there for a moment, waiting for Fang to release his grip from my waist. He didn't.

"Uh Fang?" My voice quivered slightly.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

The instant the words had left my mouth, he took a step back from me letting his hands fall to his sides. He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"No problem."

He took the lead walking silently up the hill. A small smile crept onto my lips as I trudged along after him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven_

You know when you're growing up and all those little kids were always talking about someday when they were older, they were going to become spies or police officers? Well, I was not one of them. And my god do I stick to my word. Just running around the grounds is really starting to bother me. And the sad thing is it's not because that sadistic maniac who pretty much slaughted everyone in our school and is still on the hunt for us is running loose in the school.

"Oh god, that's disgusting." I looked down at my shoe in disgust as I stepped on some horribly sticky substance. I don't even want to know what that is.

But yes, that is the reason. All this unknown shit lying around. You just never know what could be lurking on the ground hidden in the shadows, just waiting for you to come out.

I honestly don't know which is more frightening.

"Stop being such a girl, especially at a time like this. We are freaking walking in deaths path and you're worried about a bit of shit on your shoe?"

I snapped my head up to glare at Fang. Wow, I am so glad I am spending what could possibly be my last night alive with such a caring and sensitive excuse of a boy.

I guess good things do happen even at the worst of times. I just really wished they wouldn't...

"Just a bit of shit? Do you know how much these freaking cost?"I whispered hastily, trying very hard to keep my voice quiet...despite how loud we had been earlier. Not our best move there.

"How much?" he stopped walking and turned around to face me, cocking his head to the side in a bored manner.

"Well, they were a present so I don't exactly know..." My voice trailed off as he rolled his eyes and started walking again. "But that's not the point! You can't just assume I'm one of those girls who care more about their clothes then what's going on around them! Despite what I just said..." This argument is hopeless, I'm just contradicting myself. How depressing.

"You're contradicting yourself." He pointed out. I huffed and stormed in front of him, now taking the lead. Ugh, I wish there was a way out of here! But no, that would be too easy.

I actually don't understand our school. I mean, they enclose us in massive iron gates that close off the school when we are in lock downs, keeping us inside so no other crazy axe murders can get in. Yet, we are still stuck _inside_ the grounds with _one_ crazy axe murderer with nowhere to run. Wow, congratulations! You have doomed us all. I wonder who came up with the idea of shutting the school off...I bet it was an axe murderer.

"Seriously Max, your zoning out constantly is really starting to annoy me. I mean, what happens if something really bad is happening and you won't even notice because you are all wrapped up in your own little mind?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as my hands flew to my hips.

"Excuse me, but I do not always zone out. I am quite in sync with what's going on around me."

He snickered. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh really?" I challenged. "Alright then. Well, first of all, we are stuck in a lockdown. Second of all, everyone around us is dead and third of all, you're an asshole. Pretty sure that sums it all up." I shrugged lightly and walked away from his still figure. I smirked slightly as I heard him grumble what I could only assume to be insults in my direction. Gotta love annoying the opposite sex.

We kept walking through the darkness, occasionally running in the gaps of open spaces that weren't hidden by trees or shrubs.

After a while of sneaking behind buildings and running through shadows cast by overgrowing trees, as well as numerous minutes wasted on pointless bickering, we had finally reached the entrance to the middle school. We crouched down beside the glass doors, out of sight from any passing figures.

"Alright, now obviously using the doors is way too risky, so I think we should try using a window in an empty room." Fang suggested peeking through the glass door window. I glanced over at him.

"Wow, good job Nancy Drew!" I exclaimed proudly, giving him a small pat on the back.

"Now normally I wouldn't stand for your hilarious insults," he whispered still watching the room through the window, "But...thanks!" He grinned before standing up from his crouching position and slowly moved towards the classrooms.

I quickly followed after him, grumbling to myself of how much therapy I would need after spending so much time with Fang. We repeatedly looked through the windows of the middle school classrooms, scanning the area to see if there were any kids hiding in the darkness. Unfortunately, we lucked out. Almost the entire middle school was living kid free. That was put really horribly, but I just don't have the energy any more to ignore the facts. The use of politely put sentences just doesn't apply here anymore. Nothing does.

We scouted out the rest of the classrooms quickly, seeing as we hadn't found anything the first time, Fang thought it would be prudent to check again, just in case we missed something.

"Ugh! This is freaking useless! As much as we hate to admit it, there is no one else inside and looking a second time round is just pointless! Unless we suddenly hear some kid screaming in a pit of despair, I say we just move on to senior school." I said impatiently, crossing my arms over my chest and softly tapping my foot.

Fang opened his mouth to reply when an ear splitting scream followed by whimpering came from a classroom three doors down.

Oh shit.

Not only had my last slither of dignity been destroyed, but it seems we have fallen in a death trap.

A smirk spread onto Fangs face as mine fell in shame; I just know he won't let me forget this...

"Shut up." I snapped before crouching down and carefully making my way towards the classroom that the horrified scream came from.

He chuckled before following in my steps.

I could hear a snarl of words echoing through the room, but it was so muffled I could only capture a few of the words.

"_Keep_ _screaming...rip your...like everyone else...so shut up..._" A man's deep, fuming voice faded in and out of hearing. I knew it was him, so did Fang from the way he tensed beside me.

I couldn't help but let curiosity take over me. I stretched my arms up to the ledge of the window sill and slowly pulled myself up, ignoring the threats coming from Fang. I let my eyes rest upon the dark outlines in the left corner of the room, taking in the moving shapes. What I assume was the kid curled up in a ball, crying softly and the tall figure pointing at them was the infuriated intruder.

I wonder why he was pointing at the poor kid like that; didn't his mother ever tell him it's rude to point? Well, probably not since it seems she didn't really say anything about murdering people either.

My thoughts babbled on before a loud bang erupted from the room, shattering my thoughts. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as I watched in terror as the small kid became a silent, unmoving figure.

He shot...the kid. He just shot a child! What kind of person could do that! Oh, that's it! I'm so going to kill him! My eyes quickly flickered to the retrieving figure, walking out the door.

"Shit!" Fang yelled before trying to peel me away from the window. "Max, we have to go. He's coming!"

I knew I had to, but my feet were glued to the ground, just watching that poor child lie motionless on the ground. They didn't even get to go to senior school. They were so close. They don't get to drive, they don't get to go to university, they don't get to have their very own family. They don't get to grow up. Their lives have just been torn away from them.

All because of this stupid lockdown.

**_Uh, hi!_**

**_So, a reviewer politely pointed out some flaws in this story (thanks!) and I just really couldn't be bothered doing anything about them...so I kind of abandoned this story. So that's the reason why I hadn't updated...not that it really mattered. But alerts and shit kept coming up in my inbox so I felt like I probs should if people are still reading it._**

**_I hope I fixed everything up...kind of._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	8. Chapter 8

I used to think everything happened for a reason. You know the whole fate hooblah thing. Like spilling milk on your clothes in the morning, making you have to change and it turns out being a better outfit then the one you had before. But now I'm questioning it. If fate had decided to put me in this situation I would like to know why! Am I supposed to achieve something? Am I supposed to become a hero like on a history book page? What the hell am I suppose to do?

"Run Max! Don't make me slap you."

Well, I guess that answers that question. I am made to run. As the famous saying goes, 'run like the wind!' I myself find 'Run forest run!' much more effective.

My head snapped to the left in a quick motion as pain seared through my cheeks, most likely sending all the blood to my face. My hand lapped over my cheek as tears started to prickle my eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed in a hushed tone. I may be in pain but I'm still very aware of the dangerous situation we are currently in.

"I'm sorry, but we need to leave and this was the only way I could get you to move. In my defence, I did warn you." Fang said in a humorous tone. I glared up at him.

"That's sexual abuse right there."

He looked at me in confusion. "That's not sexual abuse, that's assault. Wow, you really didn't listen in legal studies did you?"

"Who would the court believe? The helpless young teenage girl who was utterly defenceless or the big rough hormonal boy who would do anything to get into someone's pants? Yeah, that's what I thought." I said triumphantly. Fang cocked his head to the side with that look on his face saying "I cannot believe you said that". How pathetic.

"Well it's true! Don't be jealous of my gender."

He crossed his arms angrily in front of his chest. "I'm not jealous of your gender because if I was a girl, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Before I could even open my mouth he picked me up in a flourish and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Rape! Rape!" I yelled pounding my fists against his back in the rhythm of his running footsteps

"Shh Max, the only other person around wants to kill you so I suggest you be quiet. As hard as it may be." He muttered. I pouted and fell limp against his back.

I'm finding it hard to be afraid of this situation when the overwhelming feeling of annoyance and irritation is smothering me. The only thing keeping me in sanity is the image of the little boy burned into my mind. I wish it wasn't.

Silence overlapped us, the only noise coming from Fangs heavy footsteps and the wind rushing past as I swung from side to side. I sighed deeply.

"Hey, did you know that murder spelt backwards is red rum. That's just a little bit suspicious."

A deep rumble rang through his chest. "That is interesting. Hey, did you know Max spelt backwards is loser."

I thought about it for a second. "Obviously you are deranged since Max has three letters, not five. Who's stupid now?"

He shook his head slowly. "I never used to think blondes could be stupid. And then you came along."

"Cheap shot." I grumbled under my breath earning a chuckle from Fang.

I looked up from the ground and took a look around. We were just off the school ground, bordering around the bushy area kids used to go so the teachers wouldn't catch them having a little make out session. Wait a minute.

"Alright I think you're getting the wrong idea here, just because we are alone does not mean it's the perfect time to have a little romance affair. Well, actually being on the verge of death it pretty much is but I have my image to uphold and being seen as easy is not something I would like to carry behind me."

There was a small silence as we continued to trudge through the bush, becoming further away from the school.

"What are you going on about now?" Fang asked in confusion. Oh, I see how it is.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on here. You are taking us into the make out point. Everyone knows that! Honestly, I don't think right now is the proper time to do that." I explained in a calm voice. Rejection hurts, I understand. I've never had to face it before but I can imagine.

"Actually, I was taking us in here because it would be harder for the red rum to track us. Sorry to disappoint you." Fang smirked. I could practically see the triumphant look in his eyes and cocky grin plastered on his face. Hmmph.

"That's it put me down right now." I said my tone harsh, no longer the cool, calm and collected Max.

"Fine with me." He said before dropping me on the ground. He stepped over my still body and started to make his way deeper into the bush. My mouth hung open in shock as I watched his retrieving figure. "Bastard."

I pulled myself off the ground and quickly flicked the dirt and loose twigs off of my clothes before chasing after Fang. Finding him would be much easier if I knew where he went. Damn this darkness and his jerky traits.

I trudged through the darkening sky, looking around rapidly for any sign of Fang. My gut instinct led the way, twisting and turning between trees. It took me about three minutes of aimlessly walking around in circles to realize I was actually lost.

"Fang?" I called quietly, hoping he may be hanging around close to me. But I got no response, so I decided to keep walking.

"Fangypoo?" I tried again, hoping the nick name would piss him off enough to yell at me. But again, all was quiet. Well, I think that settles it, I am all alone in this never ending blotch of environment.

A snap of a twig sounded from behind me. I whipped around to where the noise came from, trying to adjust my eyes to the terrible lighting. Silence hung in the air as I stood completely still, my heart thumping rapidly.

Well, I guess I'm not alone after all. The question is, who is it.


	9. Chapter 9

You would think by now my rational thoughts would return and I'd be able to make the decision to run, but no. I mean, where's the fun in that? I stood quietly in my spot, eyes glued to the darkly shaped bushes where the noise came from. I began to shake slightly as my stomach churned uncomfortably inside me. My hands flew to my stomach in hope the pressure pushed against my stomach would settle the unwanted feeling of fear. It didn't. I watched the spot intently, counting the seconds until I most likely would die.

3

2

1

Nothing. Alright then.

"Zero, negative one, negative two, negative three..." I counted softly, hoping my idiocy would somehow sympathise with the intruder and send him away, far, far away. Like England...or Hell.

By the time I reached negative thirteen, they had gained enough confidence to jump out in front of me. I screamed loudly.

"Max, please be quiet!" A rushed whisper begged me. I looked closer at the shadow and gasped. I'd know that Irish accent anywhere.

"Mr Wood!" I screeched in happiness. Finally something good as happened!

It's funny how one grown up can make all the difference to make you feel safe. I like to think I know Mr Wood quite well, seeing as I am his favourite science student and all. He's my favourite teacher, not just because of his heritage but he is so much funnier than any other stuck up snobs of a teacher at our school. I mean, a couple of students and I filled his office with planks of wood as a joke. We got sentenced to four weeks detention by the bitch of a principal whereas Mr Wood laughed and gave us a high five.

I am honestly so grateful he is alive, maybe he can get us out of this.

"Oh my gosh Mr Wood I am so scared! Everybody is dead and I don't know where the others are..." I gushed taking in deep breaths every few seconds. Mr Wood grasped my shoulders roughly and shook me.

"Max, just shut up, please." He said in a hard tone. I don't know why but coming from him I felt quite offended. Well, you can expect someone to be raging with anger if some psychotic murderer came into your school and killed every child and teacher who had attended, well most of them.

"Did you say there were others?"

"Well, yes, but I don't-"he let go of me and took a small step back, racing a hand through his sweat filled hair.

"Okay, Max listen to me. You need to stick with the others. Do not leave each other, use the buddy system. Just don't go anywhere out alone." He warned me, a sharp look crossing across his face.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked in hysterics. The safety shield I once felt is slowly starting to shatter around me, bits of glass softly falling to the ground.

"I'm going to try find a way out of the campus, I'm positive there is a way out up the back way."

"Oh yeah! All seniors use to sneak up out the back of the campus and go through the small gap in the fence to get food and stuff!" Excitement bubbled inside of me. We may actually get out of here alive.

He shook his head sadly. "No, we knew you students did that so we fixed it up. Although now I bet everyone regrets such a thing." He sighed sadly. I rubbed my eyes roughly, trying to make sense of this situation. Oh gosh, am I tired.

"Max, promise me you will not go looking for the killer. I know you are a determined young thing, but in these sorts of situations, bravery is not the answer. Not if you are risking your life." He said softly. I gulped and nodded my head solemnly. At this point I realised the best thing to do is listen to someone much older and wiser than me. I will put my pride aside and follow others instead of walking to the beat of my own drum.

He stepped forward and grabbed one of my shoulders in comfort. "We will get through this Max, it will all be over so-," His voice cut off with a grunt. His body suddenly stiffened and the colour drained from his face, making him a scarcely shade of white.

"Mr Wood?" I asked quietly, nervously shaking the arm holding my shoulder. Suddenly, the weight from his body fell onto me. My quick reflexes caught his heavy body and kept him from falling to the ground, but making me stumble a few steps back.

I looked over his shoulder to find a dagger sticking out from Mr Woods back, blood seeping down his plaid sweater vest. I screamed in terror and dropped his corpse onto the ground, stumbling back against a tree. His body collapse to the earth and rolled onto his back in one swift moment, his dead eyes looking up at me in fear.

My body slowly slipped down the trunk of the tree, scraping the skin of my back painfully. I clasped my hands together and put them in my mouth, biting down hard with my teeth to try and hold the tears threatening to escape from falling.

The thought that the murderer would most likely be near me if he killed Mr Wood registered wildly in my head, begging my muscles to jump into action and run. But I can't. I give up. I do not want to run anymore. He's won. I just don't care anymore.

I pushed my hands down hard against the earth, pushing my body into a standing position. I walked slowly to where Mr Woods's body lay still and turned around in a wide circle.

"Do it!" I screamed loudly. "You've won! Gain your satisfaction, and shoot the fuck out of me. I don't care anymore!" silence filled the air as I heaved jagged breaths while frequently shooting my eyes in all directions. "Oh, so you're a coward now are you? You can shoot the entire school, but hesitate with me? Just do it you piece of shit!" I suddenly grew angry and was heaving with rage. I bent down to the ground and picked up a handful of small rocks. I started hurling them in every direction, listening to the whistle as it soars through the air.

"Do it!" I screamed continuously as I threw the rocks in to the wilderness. I cried angrily, shouting curse words at the man who has destroyed our sanctuary. My face was stained with tears as the cold wind whipped my face with every move I took.

"Just do it," I fell to my knees and broke into sobs, my shoulders heaving up and down in a continuous rhythm.

A sick feeling started to rise up in my stomach, a feeling of pain and shock and sadness all pressed into one ball of emotion. My hands grasped my neck in a flourish, trying to desperately stop the emotion vomit from rising.

Oh wait, actual vomit.

I coughed violently and sunk my nails deep into the ground, grasping onto the dirt as this afternoons lunch poured out of my body. I felt my hair being brushed aside and hushed tones trying to calm me down.

"I guess those nachos were a mistake, huh?"

I lifted my head a fraction and cocked it to the side.

"Shut up," I croaked groggily. "And it wasn't a mistake." I lifted myself up with the help of Fang lifting the crook of my elbow. I brushed the dirt off my knees and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "The second serving was the mistake."

I wobbled over to where Mr Wood lay silently on the ground. Looking down at him I never realised how old and helpless he looked. All those times I looked up to him thinking he was an indestructible, fearless adult who could accomplish almost anything. But now I realise he's just like me. Well, only dead.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Fang said slinging his arm over my shoulders and turning me away the mess of the bush. As we walked I quickly threw a look over my shoulder, expecting the intruder to be grinning evilly, eyes wild and dagger slinging in his hand by his side. But as I adjusted my eyes, I saw nothing.

And that scares me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Fang?" I whispered quietly as we trudged along the cluttered path of rocks and dirt, with the occasional gum tree leaves which had fallen delicately in place by the slight breeze enveloping the school. He looked over in my direction, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched over. I swear if it weren't for the moonlight shining on his face he could actually be invisible. Which for him would be convenient, but you know, not so much for me at this present time.  
"Mmm?"  
I bit my lip, trying desperately to find something to say. So, all this quietness was making me feel awfully uncomfortable and on edge. Seeing as there is a killer on the loose I like to believe that's quite a legible reason. Sue me.  
Actually...please don't. I need to save up money to go travelling when I leave school, well, if I ever get out of it that is.  
"...Are you scared," the only thing to come out of my mouth sounded extremely stupid. Maybe I should elaborate. "Like, are you scared of, you know, not surviving?"  
He actually shocked me by letting out a small chuckle. I looked at him in horror, wondering maybe, just maybe, he is part of this sadistic act of the lockdown.  
He saw my reaction and immediately stopped laughing, yet a small smile played around his lips.  
"No, no I'm not." He said strongly. I stared at him long and hard, trying to find a flicker of fear or...some sort of emotion. Seriously, if he isn't scared I will start calling him something like...Fangbot. Just so he realises he comes off as a robotic machine with absolute no feelings.

He rolled his eyes; apparently my expression gives away what I'm thinking.  
"I'm not scared because I know we will get out of this, you goose." He laughed while messing my hair with his hand, making all the strands stand on edge like I had been electrocuted.  
"Now, Max. What have I told you about playing with electrical plugs, you adrenaline junkie."  
I pursed my lips, a cold yet playful anger burning up inside of me.  
"Ha, yeah good one." I trailed off while looking further into the distance.  
Well I tho-." Fang started but was rudely cut off by two dangly arms pushing him onto the ground in one fluid motion.

Dust arose from the dirt ground which stuck onto Fangs face, darkening his unamused skin even more. He gave me a sour look as I laughed at his reaction.  
"Now, I've heard rumours that you like to play dirty," I tapped my chin "but it never crossed my mind to be literal." I couldn't help but giggle at my own comment. Who am I kidding? It was freaking hilarious.  
"Yeah, I can see how you think your stunt could win this little contest of dignity, but..." he picked himself off the ground and strolled casually over to my side, standing shoulder to shoulder. He cupped his hand in front of my ear and whispered softly, as if telling a secret. "I always win." I nodded my head in understanding before following his lead with whispering softly. "Not this time, Bucko." I laughed lightly before continuing quietly down the path towards the dreary school of murder.  
I made my way out of the bush and into the clearing, making myself way, way to exposed for my liking. I started to make my way down the grassy hill, taking small, cautious steps just in case I involuntarily fall down the hill. I was tugged unexpectedly back by my elbow to the edge of the forest. I swivelled round in a flourish

"What are you-"I started to question before I got the answer. Fangs lips collided with mine in a breath. I am not going to lie, it definitely did frighten me a little...in a good way. Oh shush, I know you're snickering right now. I reluctantly *blushes* kissed him in return, my eye lids fluttering shut in the moment.  
I stepped closer into his body and wound my arms around his neck, which he happily replied to by slipping his arms around my waist. I stepped up onto my tippy toes, trying desperately to deepen the kiss. Seeing my struggle, Fang chuckled between our kiss and lifted me off my feet in help. I savoured the moment as much as I could, which I should do seeing this is...my very first kiss.  
I guess being a cheerleader kind of implies that I have had many kisses and mistaken moments I would later regret after numerous amounts of alcohol, but...nope. So naturally you can imagine how amazing this is! Being in the face of danger makes it all a lot more exciting, shooting a rush of adrenaline throughout my body. I pressed my lips harder to his which obviously shook him quite a bit since he pulled away panting, still lifting me off the ground.  
"Gee, I know I'm irresistible, but in the way this is going I may just get eaten instead."  
I glared down at him, not amused by his quick remark. He rolled his eyes and set me down on my feet. "Max, I'm just joking." He laughed cheerfully at my expression. I swiftly turned my back towards him and carefully made my way down the hill. As I reached the bottom, an arm slung over my shoulder and pulled me in close. Fang was grinning goofily as we made our way to the courtyards.  
"By the way," he grabbed my two hands and started walking backwards, his smirking face opposite myself, "I win."  
I groaned out loud in a frustrated tone, making it as if I did not give a shoot for the thing that just happened, denying my feelings. Because really, I was trying desperately to smuggle the grin that was forcing itself onto my now, rather embarrassed face.  
Pfft, good luck.

We finally found the other two and quickly shared our stories. Fang and I saying how we saw Mr Wood before he was stabbed in the back...literally, as well as seeing the horrific murder of that young little boy in the classroom. Nudge and Iggy said they didn't find much life either; it was pretty much a ghost town.  
At this point in time, we weren't sure what to do. I mean, there aren't really many choices provided in this situation.  
I sighed and lent my head against the plaster wall of the supply closet. One thing we did decide on was meeting up at different parts of the school just in case 'you know who' would happen to take a stroll in one of our many spots.  
"So, we've decided to stay as a group right?" Iggy asked in confirmation. I nodded my head; completely warn out from this whole disaster that I forgot my nodding would mean nothing.  
"Yes," I responded in as much effort as I could supply. "That's what Mr Wood advised us to do at least."  
"Okay, so we now have to work out our next step..." Fangs voice drone on and on, finally fading into a small hum in the background. I tried to stay focused as much as possible but my motivation had been squished into a platter of liquid.  
"Ouch!" I yelled unexpectedly, even making myself jump a little. I sharp poking like feeling shot through my left arm, making pain rush to the one small spot between the ulna and the humorous. I watched intensely as the skin started to form a tiny red hole right before my eyes, leaving the scar of what you may get when you are pricked with a needle.  
"Are you alright?" Nudge asked in a worried and a little frightened tone. I rubbed my arm continuously while pulling my eyebrows together in confusion.  
"Yeah," I tried to convince the three who were looking at me suspiciously, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The ginger haired, lanky male with orange freckles splashed across his face turned from the monitor in shock. His first week here and already a major dysfunction had occurred. He clasped his clip board to his chest and quickly made his way down the white fluorescent hallway into the researchers' lab.  
His mentor had left his aid in order to see if they had discovered any more information on experiment X. Of course, being new, he was not fully informed of what the point of this test was, he was only given the basics, but he knew more than well to stay away from the subject...unless situations like this occur.  
He opened the door with force and searched the room for the professor. He breathed heavily as he finally locked eyes with his mentor.  
"Professor," he panted, trying desperately not to slur the words together. "There's a malfunction with the experiment X.  
The aging professor with the streak of grey hair through his intensely black hair looked up in alarm. His glasses slipped down his crooked nose which he pushed up with his index finger.  
"Excuse me gentlemen." He said before exiting the room with the red head running behind him to match the professors pace.  
"What happened?" he demanded as he grabbed the clip board and started shuffling through the pages of written notes.  
"I'm not sure! I think she must be running low on the medication that dulls out all bodily senses...well besides the brain of course. Without it, she could possibly figure out this whole experiment. She's a bright girl; you know she could work it out in a second if it's not fixed quickly." Redhead babbled on as they slowed to a stop in front of the glass, looking on to the six children lying motionless on individual beds.  
Various wires and drippings were connected to almost every part of their bare skin showing.  
The girl next to the tall, dark boy was starting to reconnect to her senses. If she does, it will all be ruined. The professor motioned for one of the doctors to go in and fix the problem quickly.  
As the man struck the needle into the girls arm, the professor sighed in relief. Thank goodness it was done just in time, the professor thought to himself. If it weren't for this miracle of a discovery, who knows how fast they would fly out of here with no effort at all.

I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it

Especially the fax bit eh?

I hope the ending hasn't ruined the story...just let me know.  
R&R would be lovely 3


End file.
